ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Glyryvilu
Testimonials Solo BST *75BST: No difficulty. Get 100 tp from mobs nearby, spawn, weaponskill, snarl, fight will be over quickly. *75BST/WHM: Used Courier Carrie. I think a BST70 can solo this too. BLU *70BLU/NIN: Little difficulty DRG *68DRG/BLU --Tengokujin 11:49, 13 July 2007 (CDT) *75DRG/WHM: Be sure to buff up with Stoneskin, Blink, and Barwatera. Also kill some of the mobs around you to store up some TP, as well to kick the battle off with a good Penta Thrust. Be ready to Super Jump when it uses Cross Attack and rebuff yourself while your wyvern is keeping it preoccupied, though in my case that turned out to be more of a precaution, as it was already down to around 20-30% HP, and one more Penta Thrust from TP I already had from attacking it did the NM in. -Satisiun 14:37, 14 September 2008 (UTC) DRK *62DRK/THF: Great difficulty. Used level 47 Adventuring Fellow. Won on third try. *73DRK/THF: Some difficulty without Dread Spikes and Drain II *75DRK/SAM: Fight lasted about 2 min, 100 TP and Dread spikes to start off with kept Seigan and Third Eye up, used Meditate for 2nd WS an Absorb TP for 3rd guillotine finished with 1139/1266hp, never used Drain or Drain II. DNC *75DNC/NIN: No difficulty MNK *73MNK/WAR NIN *67NIN/WAR: No difficulty. Full debuffs, recast when they wear off. Cross Attack takes 2 shadows off so keep at least 2 shadows at all times. (Cross Attack hit me with 1 shadow left and did 900 damage with Berserk on.) PLD *75PLD *70PLD/35WHM: Little difficulty using AF keept stoneskin up most of fight used sentinal and rampart. around the end i had to use my 2 hour, due to low MP. hardest hit was about 500 but it likes to spam cross attack. Used swift blade whenever i got 100% TP. ended the fight with 400HP and 7 MP. --Dsriker 8:49 12/13/2009 *75PLD/37DNC: No difficulty. Started with 220 tp including using Drain Samba before pop. Never fell below 200% tp. Hardest hit was 500+. Used a single cure III, no buffs. Why is Enalia in use 14:49, 22 February 2009 (UTC) *63PLD/WAR: Great difficulty. Two hour and sentinel are a must use. Buffs: Protect II and a Taco. I wouldn't suggest going in without a Parade Gorget as you'll need all the MP you can muster. Shield bash wasn't used and I just took the hits when I got them. Cross attack was the biggest damage dealer, used cure III after each. Popped invincible when mob was @ 15-20% to regain mp and used Vorpal Blade whenever TP reached 100%. -lothinator *75PLD/WAR: No difficulty. Wearing DD gear. --Erador PUP *75PUP/NIN: No difficulty. Had shadows up the whole time, was difficult for it to hit me. *73PUP/WHM: Little difficulty with a ranger Automaton, 2hour and 1 repair oil+2 RDM *66RDM/BLM *70RDM/BLM: Little difficulty. Recast Stoneskin after every Cross Attack. --Sakutou 18:11, 28 November 2008 (UTC) *75RDM/BLM: Used level 43 Fellow NPC. Cross-attack did 510 dmg, taking shadow and stoneskin at the same time. *75RDM/NIN: No difficulty *71RDM/NIN: Some difficulty. Keep paralyze on the mob. Several times almost killing me with cross-attack SAM *75SAM/NIN: No difficulty. Had no buffs on or anything, ended the fight with 906/1112 HP. --Flag 17:54, 20 November 2008 (UTC) SMN *70+SMN: Using Ramuh and Chaotic Strike. *75SMN/WHM: Using Aerial Armor, Earthen Ward and 2x Predator Claws *75SMN: Using Carbuncle and Meteorite - carby being repulled twice at safe distance. THF *65THF/NIN: Very difficult to keep up shadows with only Utsusemi: Ichi. Got hit once with Cross Attack for 750 and several times with Maelstrom. Bloody Bolts saved the day! Karloch 05:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *75THF/NIN: Little difficulty with Bloody Bolts *75THF/NIN: Got hit once for 900 from Cross Attack, but was able to recover some HP thanks to Bloody Bolts. After this, kept shadows up all the time. Cemalidor 06:34, 9 May 2008 (UTC) *75THF/RNG: Soloed very easily. Low accuracy, I was out there farming as /RNG, so no shadows, but it only landed a few regular attacks and one cross attack (550damage) during the whole fight. I made sure to use Bloody Bolts everytime I took damage just to be safe. Bloody bolts landed easily (and drained 76HP for me), I didn't need to use Feint. Soily 11:34, 27 June 2009 (UTC) WAR *80WAR/SAM: Just beat today solo. Had 200 TP going into fight. Had Hasso, Retaliation, Berserk, and Agressor up. Used Sekkanoki and Raging Rush x2 to skill chain Fragmentation for a total 3880 dmg (1132 + 1718: SC Fragmentation 1030), hit him a few more times on auto-attack and defeated. Only was hit 4 times from normal attacks and once with TP move Whirlwind for a total of 285 hp lost. Easy fight.--Kuraichi1 17:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) WHM *75WHM/BLM: Used Darksteel Maul and Genbu's Shield. Full buffs and debuffs, Cross Attack generally did 100+ damage over Stoneskin, sometimes 300 or more over, but Regen III kept up. Left with about 100 MP afterward, which probably mostly came from Cleric's Briault. --Cutriss 02:34, 23 May 2008 (UTC) *75WHM/NIN: Any WHM that is used to soloing should be able to handle this. He wore through my shadows and stoneskin about 4 times and only had me in yellow once after a cross attack. Bibiki shells intimidates him quite often so I would suggest using it. Took me about 7 hexastrikes to kill him but its only because I can't afford any good clubs. (martial wand used) Jado818 08:24, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Duo *60THF/NIN & 57BLM/WHM: The THF blink tanked, keeping shadows up as much as possible so that only Cross Attack did damage, if indeed even that did damage (evasion helped avoid all other attacks while shadows were down. As long as 2 shadows were up no damage was taken). The BLM acted as healer when Cross Attack actually hit and kept pro/shell/barwatera on. BLM cast several enfeebles (dia, stun, paralyze, etc.) and Thunder II. Only food used was by the THF (meat mithkabob) and the BLM was the only one who ended up 2HRing. --Wayako 06:12PM, 23 December 2008 (EST) *68RDM/WHM & 60DNC/NIN: A decent challenge of a battle in making sure that the enemy was debuffed. Just don't panic after a Cross Attack, and everything will go smooth. One thing to add though is that I was wearing Carapace Breastplate and Carapace Gauntlets for the Extra DEF, I think those might of made a difference after getting attacked without Stoneskin on. Calderon0311 21:41, 15 July 2008 (UTC) *62BLU/NIN & 75WHM/NIN: No difficulty. Spiral Spin ACC Down applied. Missed BLU almost every hit. Maelstroms landed for 30ish with Barwatera on. 23 October 2008 *65RDM/NIN & 60WAR/NIN: Some difficulty. The WAR died. *70DRG/SAM & 64WHM/BLM: No difficulty. Very quick fight. (Golferdragon, Bahamut) Duoed by a 75 WHM/BLM taru and a 68 THF/NIN elvaan. Done with little difficulty, buffed with Protectra 5, Shellra 5, Stoneskin, and shadows. Keep RR & SS up on WHM or else Cross Attack will take most to all of your HP. TA + Dancing Edge did most of the damage to it.